Sol, reyes y gatos
by SixO'ClockNews
Summary: Francis llora la pérdida de Napoleón. "Han pasado doscientos años, ¿no es un poco tarde para eso?" se preguntó Arthur tras hacerle una visita. ¿Cómo? ¿Que no es ESE Napoleón? / (TRADUCCIÓN) FrUK
1. Chapter 1

Pues aquí estoy con una traducción, primer fic que subo a esta página =D Las notas las dejo al final, ¡disfrutad! ^^

**Autora original:** Sakisha (/u/1706407/Sakisha)

**Fanfic original (en francés):** /s/6281327/1/Soleil-rois-et-chat

* * *

Era un magnífico día de verano en Francia. El brillante sol inundaba los lugares más frecuentados de París y las flores se abrían en miles de colores. En los barrios de las afueras los grandes y frondosos jardines parecían pequeñas esquinas soleadas del paraíso. En Inglaterra no habían tenido oportunidad de disfrutar del mismo tiempo, así que Arthur había decidido ir a aprovecharse del calor de su país vecino, en todos los sentidos posibles, y se había subido ya al tren que le llevaría hasta él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y el inglés optó por hacerle una pequeña visita sorpresa ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aunque a decir verdad tenía una semana de papeleo atrasado en su oficina, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que el trabajo acumulado era culpa de la falta de Francis en su vida, así que por su bien y el de su trabajo tenía que ir a verle.

Cuando llegó a su casa llamó a la puerta con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. La diferencia de temperatura entre sus países en esa época del año era muy evidente, y una voz en su interior le dijo que eso le ayudaría. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro. Ah ¡cómo había echado de menos a su pequeño francés! Bueno, eh… en realidad no tan pequeño.

Nadie le recibió. Llamó otra vez y, como una vez más no obtuvo respuesta, se decidió por entrar e ir directamente al jardín. Con ese tiempo lo más seguro es que Francis estuviese cuidando esas rosas que tanto le gustaban y que eran su ojito derecho, casi tanto como él. Después de pasar por un grupo de grosellas y unos junquillos observó la silueta familiar de su amante sentado en un banco, con sus bellos cabellos rubios brillando al sol. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba, pues le pareció ver que el francés estaba inclinado hacia delante, y le invadió una sensación de molesta al considerar que quizá Francis no estaba solo. Con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en señal de comodidad y echado hacia delante estaba Antonio. El británico rechinó los dientes: ¡solo le quería a él! Debía tratarse de una maldición. Sí, ese español debía haber sabido que venía y trataba de impedirlo, siempre donde no le llamaban.

Arthur no tenía nada en particular contra Antonio, pero a veces envidiaba bastante su cercana relación con Francis, al igual que sus fronteras, y eso a veces le molestaba un poco. Pero aún así, cuanto más se acercaba, más se inquietaba. El francés no parecía estar bien.

Antonio levantó la cabeza en cuanto llegó.

—¡Buenos días Arthur! ¡Qué raro verte por aquí!

El inglés respondió con un gruñido. Todo lo que quería era que el moreno se largase para que él pudiese disfrutar la tarde con Francis, pero este parecía abatido cuando saludó.

—Buenas, Arthur…

Espera un momento. Esa respuesta… ¡no parecía feliz de verle!

—¿Qué te pasa, rana? —preguntó un poco precipitadamente para su gusto.

—Es que ha perdido a Napoleón —respondió España.

Arthur rechinó los dientes. _«No te estaba preguntando a ti»_

—Pero eso no es ninguna novedad, ¿no? Después de doscientos años es un poco tarde para lamentarse.

—¡Ese Napoleón no! —rió Antonio—. ¡Se refiere a su gato!

—¿Qué gato? ¿Desde cuándo tienes gatos? —preguntó Arthur volviéndose hacia Francia, que parecía deprimido.

—He tenido algunos —respondió—. Pero todos han acabado marchándose o muertos.

—¡Sí! —confirmó Antonio—. Y cada vez que mueren se deprime y no adopta otro durante un siglo. Este se quedó aquí durante más de seis meses, pero no ha vuelto en una semana.

—Oh…

—¡No lo entiendo! —se lamentó Francis—. ¡Me ocupo bien de ellos! Les doy de comer, les abrazo, les doy mimitos y luego…

—Se mueren.

—… se van. ¡Antonio, podrías acompañarme en el sentimiento!

—Perdón.

Francis se dispuso a enumerar con sus dedos:

—A Luis le pisoteó un caballo, y el otro Luis enfermó y tuve que sacrificarlo. François se murió por la infección de una herida. Henri se peleó con otro gato, que le arañó en un ojo y murió. Charles nos dejó por culpa una fiebre fulminante ¡y ahora le ha tocado a Napoleón!

Terminó su lista con un grito desgarrador.

—Puede que esté en Santa Helena —murmuró Arthur, sorprendido de que Francia no se hubiese dado cuenta del peligroso parecido entre sus gatos y los reyes de mismo nombre.

Antonio lo miró apesadumbrado; él también se había dado cuenta.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo tienes que adoptar otro!

—¡También se irá, lo sé!

—¿No crees que se trata de una maldición? —susurró Arthur a Antonio.

—Podría ser. En cualquier caso, es una suerte que no haya llamado a ningún gato «Jeanne».

Arthur dio un respingo y dirigió una mirada de reproche al español. Solo faltaba que Francis se pusiese a pensar en Jeanne en ese momento, como si no estuviese lo bastante deprimido ya. El inglés suspiró con fastidio. Daba la impresión de que su placentero rencuentro con Francis estaba en la picota, y mucho. Y todo por culpa de un gato. No es que no le gustasen los gatos, pero se sentía relegado a un segundo plano. ¿Acaso valía él menos que un gato? Pues que Francis se fuese con Antonio y se consolase con él.

Negó con la cabeza. A Francia de verdad parecía que el asunto le dolía, pero no estaba de humor para consolarle. Parecía que su querido vecino ya se ocupaba bien de él. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

—Arthur, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó el rubio.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Ese mismo día, más tarde, llamaron a la puerta de Francis y, cuando abrió, se encontró con Inglaterra, que le tendía una cestita de mimbre. Sin decir nada, y mirándolo con incertidumbre, la cogió y levantó la tela que la cubría. Dentro se encontró un gatito de ojos verdes.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Para remplazar a Napoleón.

Francis miró con sorpresa al sonrojado inglés, que parecía contrariado.

—Arthur, tú…

—No digas nada y quédatelo. Ponle el nombre de alguien que tuviese una vida normal y repasa tus libros de Historia —dijo Arthur antes de darse la vuelta—. Ah, y otra cosa —volvió a mirar al francés, aún más rojo—, la próxima vez que te venga a ver asegúrate de estar libre para mí, ¿entendido? ¡No quiero que me remplacen por nadie? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Tras decir aquello Arthur se alejó en la noche murmurando insultos en inglés. Francis se quedó inmóvil en la puerta y luego se fijó en la inquieta bola de pelos de la cesta que le miraba con sus ojos grandes. El francés sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Esa noche, en su gran cama con dosel, Francis miraba al pequeño gatito jugar con sus dedos, divirtiéndose atrapándolos y mordiéndolos con sus dientecitos. Ese pequeño monstruo parecía tener carácter, pero al menos sabía apreciar su cocina, dado que había comido él solo como cuatro.

—Tengo que encontrarte un nombre, ¿sabes? ¿Cuál podría gustarte?

El gato le miraba sin comprender y se dedicó a jugar con los hilos de los pañuelos mientras el francés reflexionaba.

—Veamos, Arthur ha dicho que fuera de un hombre con una vida normal, ¡pero tú tienes que tener el nombre de alguien que hiciese cosas grandes y bellas! Quieres un nombre bonito, ¿no es así?

Pero el gato solo daba vueltas por la cama.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —sonrió Francis—. De acuerdo, tienes sentido de la belleza, nos vamos a entender tú y yo. Bueno, veamos… ¿Carlomagno?

El gato le miró con extrañeza.

—¿No quieres? Lástima… aunque la verdad es que es un nombre un poco raro y menos bonito, estéticamente hablando, que Napoleón. ¿Felipe? Oh no, no me gustaron por mucha vida normal que tuvieran. Todos los Felipes fueron un dolor de muelas, siempre con sus reproches…

La bola de pelos había dejado de jugar con su dedo y ahora le miraba con atención.

—Tiene que ser el nombre de alguien grande… a ver… ¿Carlos II? No, ya tuve un Carlos. ¿Luis, como Luis XIV? Bueno, se fundió el tesoro real en construir Versalles, pero no me disgusta del todo, al fin y al cabo tuvo su éxito, pero me arriesgaría a que te quejases de nimiedades si te pusiese ese nombre. Veamos… un rey, como el rey Artu…

El rostro del francés se iluminó.

—¡Arthur! ¡Sí, es perfecto!

Miró al gato directamente a los ojos.

—Y además os dais un aire. Tienes los mismos ojos, te gusta mi cocina y me muerdes donde puedes —vio como el animal comenzó a mordisquear de nuevo sus dedos—. ¿Te quieres llamar Arthur?

El gato le respondió con un maullido, lo que el francés interpretó como un «Sí» de lo más entusiasta.

—¡Perfecto! A partir de ahora responderás al nombre de Arthur.

Después de unos minutos de juego, el gato se hizo una bola y se durmió a su lado, provocando la sonrisa del rubio.

—Mañana iré a ver a Arthur para agradecérselo. Y también tendré que consolarle, parecía molesto. Hm… Si le acaricio seguramente se pondrá a ronronear…

Francis sonrió con cara de pervertido y apagó la luz. Mañana iba a ser un día de lo más agradable.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora para comprender la muerte de los gatos:**

Luis V murió al caerse de su caballo.  
Luis IX murió de malaria.  
Francisco (François) I murió por una enfermedad infecciosa de la sangre.  
Enrique II murió por lesiones tras un torneo.  
Carlos IX murió por una pleuresía (enfermedad pulmonar).

**Notas de la traductora:**

Si alguien ha encontrado algo que esté mal traducido que por favor me avise, ya que hay cosas de las que no estoy del todo segura xDD También hay que tener en cuenta que hay cosas que he traducido de forma algo más libre para que quedasen mejor en español y para evitar la repetición excesiva de palabras. En el fic original hay palabras en inglés, pero he preferido hacer la traducción completa ya que me ponía. Aparte, tengo la mitad del segundo capítulo ya traducida, así que no creo que tarde en subirlo.

Se agradecen mucho los reviews =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora original:** Sakisha (/u/1706407/Sakisha)  
**Fanfic original (en francés):** /s/6281327/2/Soleil-rois-et-chat

* * *

El tiempo volaba y el francés no tenía tiempo para ir a ver su inglés malhumorado preferido. De la noche a la mañana se encontró con una montaña de trabajo ya que, aparentemente, su presidente no podía hacerlo todo él solo y tuvo que pedirle ayuda. Suspiró al teléfono.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de que tengo que ir? —preguntó con su maleta para ir a Inglaterra en la mano.

—Te requiere a ti, y dice que es urgente.

—Y ¿no le podrías ayudar tú?

—No me escucha. Dice que sin ti no se las apaña.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—No, estamos seguros de que tú le vas a decir lo mismo que nosotros, pero ya sabes que es de miras estrechas. Oh vamos, ¡ven!

Todo ese tiempo al francés le habían forzado a quedarse en su casa, pues le pedían ayuda cada vez que trataba de dar un paso en dirección a su país vecino. Además su gatito le recordaba cada tarde que debía esperar a sus visitas, pero él quería ir cada vez más. Cuando Arthur se fue lo hizo con una mirada que decía claramente «¡Y ahora ven detrás de mí, rana estúpida!», que a Francis le había parecido increíblemente mona, pero todavía buscaba el momento adecuado para ir detrás suya y darle las gracias por el regalo. Regalo que estaba en ese mismo momento mirándole con sus grandes ojos para recordarle que tenía que ocuparse de él.

Francia dejó el bolígrafo y se agachó para acariciar al gato.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. El hermano mayor tiene trabajo, tendrás que esperar un poco.

El gato pareció entenderle y se fue con las orejas bajas, molesto de que no le prestase la más mínima atención. Al verle irse así Francis visualizó al inglés y se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto el gato se parecía al verdadero Arthur. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. «A pesar de todo, si eso fuese cierto Arthur, no estaría para nada enfadado y…»

La idea era tan estúpida que ni siquiera la acabó. Por supuesto que Arthur estaba enfadado, tan orgulloso como era. E incluso aunque estuviese jugando sucio, lo que no esperaba es que Francia quisiese ocuparse del gato. El inglés era demasiado tímido para dar el primer paso, pero lo mejor sería no reprochárselo. Con gesto de fastidio, el francés echó los papeles a un lado y se levantó, ya se encargaría de ellos mañana. Puede que fuese un país que tenía que estar al servicio de su gobierno, pero también tenía vida privada y, por tanto, prioridades. El negocio detrás de la venta de suvenires con forma de llavero podría esperar un par de días. De un vistazo al reloj comprobó que, en cualquier caso, era demasiado tarde como para irse. Lástima, llegar a casa de Arthur en plena noche podría ser romántico pero no si tenía que comerse una nueva huelga de transportes que quizá le retrasase hasta más de la medianoche. Mejor dejar la idea de lado.  
De vez en cuando Francis se preguntaba en qué momento su gente había cogido ese mal hábito. Las huelgas… no recordaba haberles servido de ejemplo, al menos no mucho. Pero pese a todo quería llamar a Inglaterra cuanto antes. Escucharle y tratar de explicarse, porque no quería pasar por un desagradecido y sabía hasta qué punto el inglés podría ser vengativo, y lo último que quería era ser la causa de otra disputa. Llamó, pero nadie le respondió.

—Debe tener el móvil sin cobertura —suspiró el francés.

—No, es que se me ha quedado sin batería.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Casi perdiendo el equilibro y dándose la vuelta, a Francia por poco le da un paro cardiaco.

—¿A-Arthur? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

De pie, en el pasillo, el inglés parecía molesto.

—¿Pero cómo has entrado?

—Pues por la puerta, estaba abierta. ¡Cualquiera podría entrar en tu casa, francés estúpido! Si alguna vez te asaltan mientras duermes no cuentes conmigo para ayudarte.

—¡Oh, pero si fueses tú el que me molestase no me importaría! —rió el francés, hasta que se fijó que a su homólogo parecía no hacerle gracia— Esto… ¿querrías algo de beber?

¿Pero POR QUÉ tuvo que preguntarle eso? Debería haberle preguntado que qué hacía allí. ¡No, primero tenía que pedirle perdón lo antes posible!

—De acuerdo —gruñó el rubio antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la cocina.

Francis le agarró el brazo.

—Escucha…

El inglés se tensó, todavía mirando a la puerta. Francia sabía que esperaba explicaciones, que quería saber por qué no había contactado con él.

—Yo quería ir a verte, en serio. Para mañana ya tenía el equipaje listo —aseguró Francis apretándole más la muñeca.

Dado que no recibió ninguna respuesta, continuó.

—También quería agradecerte tu regalo. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo, pero están mi presidente, y las huelgas, y también…

—¡Siempre con lo mismo! —saltó Arthur—. ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre pones las mismas excusas! O tu presidente, o las malditas huelgas. Ya he tenido suficiente, y si no quieres venir dímelo directamente y no me hagas quedarme esperando en mi casa como un imbécil. Odio que se rían de mí, ya deberías saber eso so estú- ¡Mmpf! ¡Mmg! ¡Pero se puede saber qué haces! —gritó el inglés limpiándose los labios con la manga.

Francis tocó sus propios labios con la punta de los dedos y se preguntó si no había ido demasiado lejos. Arthur parecía listo para empezar su torrente de insultos. Pensó que interrumpir la discusión besándole podría arreglar las cosas y, además, le mostraría que estaba arrepentido y que quería redimirse, pero daba la impresión de que Arthur estaba tan abierto al romanticismo como lo estaría un italiano a un país sin pasta.

—Arthur, cálmate que solo te he besado.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido meter tu lengua en mi boca sin permiso.

—Oh, tampoco exageres, solo te he acariciado los labios, ¡no he metido la lengua! ¡Sería imposible de todas maneras, teniendo en cuenta que siempre tienes los dientes apretados!

—¿Disculpa? Empiezo a estar harto de que me utilices para esto cada vez que te da la gana.

—¡Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, Arthur! Sabes que nuestra relación está por encima de todo esto, pero aún así siempre me tienes que tratar de pervertido.

—¡Porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Un pervertido estúpido y egoísta! Ya te he fichado. ¡Dos semanas y nada! Y ahora que vengo la primera cosa que te interesa es…

—Arthur, para. ¡Y deja de poner esos ojos que no tienes credibilidad! Estás rojo como un tomate.

—¡Tú calla la boca! ¡Y suéltame! —gritó señalando a su muñeca, todavía atrapada.

—Arthur, ¡para de comportarte como un crío"

—¡Déjate ya de «Arthurs» cada dos por tres! —exclamó el inglés con la voz llena de histeria—. ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡Ya he tenido bastante, ni siquiera sé por qué he venido aquí!

Fue entonces cuando el inglés fue presionado contra el torso del otro rubio y sintió sus labios tomar posesión de los suyos, esta vez con autoridad. No se atrevió a hacer nada hasta que se aflojó más el agarre del francés, aunque no llegase a soltarse. Los labios hambrientos de Francis devoraban los suyos con un furor que creía haber olvidado, y que pronto le llevaron, más o menos en contra de su voluntad, a una ola de pasión.

Las manos del inglés agarraron la camisa del mayor, juntándose más el uno con el otro, pero, pese al baile endiablado de sus lenguas y sus ganas de más y más, trató de poner en su cabeza en orden. No podía dejar que el francés se saliese otra vez con la suya. Exigía explicaciones.

Tras separarse por fin, evitó mirar los brillantes ojos azules de su amante que le daban ganas de hacer cosas indecentes.

—¿Por qué no viniste?

—No te he mentido. Tenía cosas que hacer.

El inglés frunció el entrecejo y el francés posó una mano gentilmente en su cara.

—No sé qué es lo que te imaginas, Arthur, pero de verdad quería ir, y estaba a punto de llamarte para pedirte perdón. No tenía ninguna razón para evitarte después de un regalo tan amable y bonito. ¡Aunque sea tan tragón! —sonrió Francis.

Pero el francés no se pudo esperar a la respuesta y, antes de que el inglés pudiera hacer ninguna mueca, posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los del otro. Estos parecieron dudar al principio, pero que acabaron correspondiendo con entusiasmo.

Lástima, esta vez sí iba a creerle.

Apenas unos instantes después la puerta de la habitación del francés se cerró, y dos cuerpos pegados el uno al otro cayeron ruidosamente sobre la cama. La pasión que durante tanto tiempo habían dejado de lado les devoraba. Las manos se colaban por debajo de la ropa, eliminándola de cualquier forma, devorándose la boca, ardiendo en deseos de probar al otro que tanto habían echado de menos. «Esto sí es un encuentro como es debido», pensó Arthur.

Con la cabeza de nuevo en su sitio, desabotonó rápidamente el pantalón del otro, que rió dulcemente en su oreja.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí —susurró el inglés con deseo—. Tres meses ya eran demasiados, ¿no?

—En efecto —el francés desabotonó el cuello de la camisa del menor—, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos aprovechar este momento al máximo? —Comenzó a besarle el cuello y la clavícula—. En lugar de precipitarnos…

El inglés gruñó con su habitual impaciencia, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ceder. Francis siempre lograba hacer que se impacientase cuando quería tomarse su tiempo. El inglés se dejó tumbar sobre la cama.

—De acuerdo, pero no te tires otra hora para volver a decidirte, maldito franchute.

—Yo también te quiero, Arthur.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Francis terminó de desvestirse y comenzó a cubrir todas las partes que se ofrecían para él del cuerpo del inglés, dejando que su boca delinease sus curvas, bajadas y formas, que parecían ser todas nuevas pese a la familiaridad. Por una vez su amante se dejó hacer sin quejarse de lo mucho que estaba tardando. Haría que maullara de placer

A pesar de su impaciencia pudo resistirse a sus deseos, disfrutando de las reacciones de su amante, que estaba más sensible que nunca a sus caricias. Su lengua pronto llegó al pliegue de los muslos de Arthur, que arqueó la espalda con impaciencia, alentándole a que fuese más rápido. Lógicamente, el francés sonrió y se separó para después tratar de provocarle en el ombligo. Esta vez Arthur se dejó llevar, hasta el punto de que le costó varios minutos darse cuenta de que había una cosa muy pequeña y áspera moviéndose en sus tobillos. Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar dar un respingo y gritar:

—¡Pero qué cojones! ¡Francis! ¡Tu gato!

El rubio se golpeó contra el muslo de Arthur, pues asimilar lo que su amante había chillado no le hizo especial gracia. Cuando giró al fin la cabeza se encontró cara a cara con el gato, que lamía el tobillo del menor.

—¿Pero qué haces tú ahí? —Sonrió con ternura—. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Oh, pero esto no lo pueden hacer los gatitos inocentes.

—Maldito gato, menudo susto me ha dado…

—Ah vamos, ¡no me digas que un pobre gatito va a asustar al temible Imperio Británico! —Se mofó el francés—. Sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien me trajo a este pequeñín a casa.

El británico frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, con las orejas ruborizadas. Francis tenía unas cuantas frases más con las que ponerlo en su lugar, pero tenía que demostrar que estaba feliz con su regalo. Dicho regalo comenzó a subir por la pierna de Arhur y hacia el interior de de sus muslos, cerca de donde estaba la mano de Francis.

—¡Qué! ¡Francis, cógelo!

El francés se echó a reír al ver la curiosidad con la que el gato observaba el espectáculo. Se preguntó entonces si el gato no habría dejado de parecerse a Arthur para comenzar a parecerse a él. El gato puso sus patitas en la cara interna del muslo maullando interrogativamente.

—¡Francia, te dije que lo cogieras! —Arthur parecía a punto de ahogarse de indignación y vergüenza al ver que Francis estaba ocupado mirando esa parte de su cuerpo, por mucho que tuviese en ella a un gato.

—Vamos, vamos Arthur, esto no está bien —espetó el francés acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza del felino, que comenzó a ronronear.

—¡Ey! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Eh? Francia… —comenzó con voz amenazante— ¿cómo has dicho que se llama?

El mayor parecía no haberle escuchado siquiera y trató de llevarse al gatito a otra parte, pero este parecía no querer. Se sentía bastante bien donde estaba, seguramente por el calor.

—¡Francia! ¡Responde maldito bebedor de zumo de uva!

—¡Eh, no voy a permitir que te metas con mi delicioso vino, Sr "bebo agua con plantas dentro"!

—No pienso discutir, ¡responde a mi pregunta!

El francés hizo un intento de puchero y se levantó para poner al gato en una silla más lejana.

—¡Pero déjalo fuera!

—Ah, eso sí que no. Si lo hago se enfadará y se pondrá a arañar la puerta durante horas —se subió a la cama y se colocó sensualmente encima del inglés con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios—. Y en cuanto al nombre, se lo puse por sus ojazos verdes, tan parecidos a los tuyos, amor.

Suavemente le tomó de la barbilla y le besó.

Oh, cómo había echado eso de menos.

Volvió a su trabajo anterior, esta vez procurando satisfacerle accediendo a todas sus peticiones, por mucho que estas pudiesen ser precipitadas. Sintió que los dedos del menor le agarraban el cabello a la vez que sus gemidos se hacían más agudos, y él con tocó de nuevo ese punto que le volvía loco y que hizo que el inglés se ofreciese a él por completo. Si algún vecino o alguna fujoshi hubiesen pasado esa noche por el jardín de Francia, habría tenido una hermosa vista que habría complacido sus deseos por una semana (siempre y cuando, claro, hubiese estado en lo alto de un árbol para tener la perspectiva adecuada).

Era más de medianoche y dos cuerpos moviéndose estaban pegados el uno al otro. Los gemidos llenaban una sala que, salvo por la pequeña luz de una lámpara que el francés había insistido en tener encendida para ver mejor las facciones del inglés, estaría totalmente a oscuras. El sudor les cubría y Arthur presentaba marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo. Le faltaba aliento, y sus gemidos morían en su garganta a cada embestida del francés, que había enterrado la cara en su cuello, señal de que también estaba perdiéndose en el momento. Arthur estrechó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amante, pero, en el momento en el que sus ojos notaron algo raro, sintió cómo si se alejase de él. Lanzó un grito ahogado para tratar de llamar la atención del mayor, que se sobresaltó bruscamente.

—¡Qué!

Habiendo sido interrumpido en pleno climax, esa era la forma más sutil que tenía de preguntarle qué le pasaba. Lo único que sabía es que de repente había tenido que parar, como si alguien fuese a pulsar un botón reiniciar para volver al principio. Pero no tenía las más mínimas ganas de comenzar otra vez para volver al punto en el que estaba antes, de eso nada.

El menor, ruborizado hasta las orejas, se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. El gato les estaba mirando como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. Aparentemente, eso molestaba bastante al inglés.

—Oh venga, ¿qué más da? —le espetó—. ¡Déjale que mire!

Para evitar que Arthur protestase atrapó sus labios de nuevo y reanudó su movimiento de caderas. Incluso aunque ese par de ojos en la retaguardia le molestasen, el inglés no tardó en devolver el beso a su amante con igual fervor y dejarse llevar por la pasión. La noche no había terminado ni mucho menos.

A la mañana siguiente las dos naciones se dedicaron a remolonear en la cama, hablando sobre su trabajo y sus compañeros, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. El inglés, que estaba acostumbrado a no ser especialmente hablador, sentía la necesidad de contar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. El gato se había deslizado entre ellos cuando cayeron dormidos y Arthur, aunque todavía no estaba muy de acuerdo con el nombre que le había puesto Francis, comenzó a jugar con el animal mientras hablaba con el francés.

—Podrías haberle sacado.

—Vamos, si no es más que un gato. Si fuese una persona hubiese entendido que te diese vergüenza —Francis bajó la mirada por un momento—. De hecho, creo podríamos intentarlo, me encantaría montarme un trí- ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

—Que ni se te pase por la cabeza, rana. —Soltó el inglés enrojecido, temiendo que Francia propusiera a su amigo España o, todavía peor, a Prusia, para que se uniese a ellos.

—Lástima…

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Francia, acariciando al gato, repuso:

—En cualquier caso, creo que le gustó mirarnos. Tuvo que ser muy interesante.

—No lo digas como si acabases de enseñar una valiosa lección a tu hijo, que resulta de lo más inquietante. El gato no ha entendido nada de lo que ha pasado.

—Es bastante listo, sabes. Estoy seguro de que sí lo entendió.

—Lo que tú digas…

—¿Quieres apostar? —propuso el francés.

La primera respuesta del inglés fue una risa.

—Nunca podremos estar seguros de si lo ha entendido o no, estúpido.

—Aún así. ¿Apuestas o no? Sí lo ha entendido. Y, si gano, me harás un striptease con Madonna sonando de fondo.

—¿Y qué más? … Bueno, está bien, pero si yo gano tú irás a la próxima reunión con un vestido rosa. Con flores. Y encaje.

Ambos apretaron las manos en señal de entendimiento y bajaron a desayunar.

Once meses más tarde, Inglaterra se encontraba en su oficina tratando de ordenar su correo semanal cuando encontró un pequeño paquete. Tras reconocer la fina caligrafía de Francis en la etiqueta se dispuso a abrirlo, con sospecha. Dentro encontró una carta.

_Querido Arthur,_

_¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta acerca de si somos o no una mala influencia en el gato? Sé que fue hace tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que, pese a tu avanzada edad, todavía no te falla tanto la memoria. Sea como fuere, tengo que decirte que este junio estuvo en celo por primera vez, algo bastante divertido de contemplar, pues parecía que el pequeño había llegado a la adolescencia. Pronto vi al gato de mi vecino, al que estaba cortejando. ¡Con mucha clase debo decir! ¡Se nota de quién ha tomado ejemplo! La cosa es que, una semana más tarde, les pillé… siguiendo sus instintos naturales, ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Así que he aquí la respuesta a nuestra apuesta, espero que te haga feliz._

Arthur dejó de leer con una sonrisa en la cara. Oh, desde luego que iba a ser feliz. La próxima reunión era en dos semanas y tendría el gusto de ver a Francia hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo. Aunque nunca pensó que esa apuesta tan estúpida llegase a resolverse. Dio un sorbo a su té y echó un vistazo al contenido de la carta. Por poco se atragantó cuando vio que dentro había ropa interior rosa bastante provocativa. Con las ligas en la mano, terminó de leer la carta para ver qué demonios tenía el francés en la cabeza.

_Con todo mi amor, Francis._

_Postdata: ¿Olvidé mencionar que el gato de mi vecino es macho?_

_Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una canción que pegue cuando te quites esos encajes. ¡Asegúrate de llevarlos! ¿Qué tal la misma tarde de después de la reunión? ¡Me muero de ganas de ir!_

—FUCK!

* * *

Y aquí la traducción del segundo y último capítulo. Tenía pensado haberlo subido antes, pero la Universidad me deja poco tiempo para escribir o traducir (o vivir, casi), así que no he podido hacerlo hasta hoy.

En cualquier caso, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews (registrados o anónimos) y espero que les haya gustado =)


End file.
